Evil Franny watches Motto To Love Ru/Taken away by Female Kana
Summary: Evil Franny is so bored, so she went to the video store to watch Motto to Love Ru the complete series. As a result, she gets grounded for serenity as Grandpa takes the DVD back to the video store, fires Anna the Merchant, destroys the video store by burning it down into ash and dust, and calls Female Kana to take Evil Franny away. Transcript: *(March 12th, 2018. 8:00 AM) *Evil Franny: Man I'm so B to the O to the R to the E to the D what does that spell? Bored, what should I do? I know I will watch Motto to Love Ru the complete series on DVD. *[Evil Franny leaves her room and walks into the video store] *Evil Franny: Can I have Motto to Love Ru the complete series on DVD please? *Anna the Merchant: This is the last one, here you go. *Evil Franny: Thanks. *(Cut to: Evil Franny in the living room) *Evil Franny: Yay I got Motto to Love Ru the complete series on DVD! I'm going to watch it right now! *(A small square appears above Evil Franny and Motto to Love Ru theme song plays) *[3 hours later] *Evil Franny: Wow that was a funny anime show. My favorite characters were Lala Satalin Deviluke, Golden Darkness and Haruna Sairenji. *Grandpa: Hey Evil Franny, did you watch Mighty Morphin Power Rangers? I've heard you did, wait a second you watched Motto to Love Ru instead. Motto to Love Ru is a rated TV-MA show with gore, violence, and nudity in it. You're not 18 yet, you're 6. That's it your grounded for serenity! *Evil Franny: But Grandpa, I really liked the show. I hate Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, it's not porn. *Grandpa: It doesn't matter, now I'm going to take this DVD back to the video store and fire Anna the Merchant. *(Cut to: Grandpa at the video store) *Anna the Merchant: Why do you have that DVD in your hand? *Grandpa: I'm here to return this DVD from Evil Franny because she's addicted to porn and violence. You're not supposed to sell DVDS that are rated NC-17, rated R, or rated TV-MA! *Anna the Merchant: Okay, give me that DVD so Evil Franny won't watch it. *[Anna the Merchant puts the DVD back into the shelf] *Anna the Merchant: What do you have to say to me now? *Grandpa: (In Mr. Hank Humberfloob's voice) You're fired! *Anna the Merchant: (Running away and crying in Cosmo's voice from Sonic X) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *Grandpa: Now to burn down this video store. *[Grandpa gets a match box out and spreads the fire sticks after setting them on fire. The fire then destroys and burns the video store] *Grandpa: Yes! I finally burned down the video store, now to punish Evil Franny. *(Cut to: Grandpa in the living room with Evil Franny) *Evil Franny: No! (X38) Why? Why do you have to do this to me? *Grandpa: Because I don't want you doing that. Now I'm going to get Female Kana to take you away. Female Kana, take Evil Franny away! *Female Kana: I'm here to take Evil Franny away. Come with me Evil Franny, your going to get beaten up by Azura and The King Of The Monsters. [[Category:Evil Franny's grounded days]] [[Category:Short Videos]] [[Trivia]]